Slaves of Destiny
by MaryElise
Summary: Some things are meant to be. History repeats itself. (this is placed in the middle ages, AU fic)
1. Default Chapter

Okay, this is an Alternate Universe fan fiction, so it might be a little different... or a lot different   
  
remember the 1 thing I love more than writing is feedback, so R&R   
  
Disclaimer: don't own any SV characters, because if I did then T.W. would be sleeping in my bed when he worked late.  
  
Rating- PG maybe PG-13 later for violence  
  
Notice: Clark does not have super powers, and isn't from Krypton.  
  
Slaves of Destiny  
  
Have you ever felt like you have known someone your whole life? When you really just met.  
  
Well, maybe you have! Is there that possibility that you have lived your whole life with this person, in another life?  
  
Ever thought that your life was supposed to be different?  
  
Maybe it was.  
  
Life can change so quickly, in a day. You could take a different road than usual, and come across something or someone, which changed your life forever.  
  
Ever wondered what would have happened if you didn't take that road on that particular day?'  
  
Would your life be totally different? Or would fate bring you back to that spot?  
  
Was your life your true destiny?  
  
Did fate deceive you?  
  
Or was it really all meant to be...?  
  
The Middle Ages was a hard time for all the peasants and other people who were not of noble birth. They had to work for everything they had; nothing was just given to them. It was challenging just to survive. The tough, freezing winters were the hardest, and that is when it all began.  
  
It was an especially bad winter and Lady Laura was having a difficult pregnancy. She had always wanted a child of her own, and did not let this trouble get her down. Her husband was off in a city an eight-day ride for an emergency meeting of all the knights. There had been word that their city might be attacked.  
  
Laura was not worried about these things, being of noble birth, no harm would come to her. But she was worried that her husband Orlando would not be back in time for the birth of their baby. Lady Laura, despite all the troubles with her pregnancy, gave birth to a beautiful little girl, and she named her Lana.  
  
Because of all the difficulties, Laura was very weak and tired out. Her midwife did not even let her see her baby until the day after. She said she was too weak. But Laura loved her baby girl, and even though her husband was not there to see her, she no longer felt saddened by the thought, all she could think about was how perfect her child was. She had been so scared that she was going to lose her baby.  
  
Yet, here she was, in her arms, and she was so beautiful. Laura spent the next 5 days resting up, she was still weak, but she was well on her way to being completely back to normal and back to her old strength. She didn't know why exactly but she didn't want to be separated from her baby, she had this fear that if she left her for a second something bad would happen. She knew she was being irrational, but she couldn't help the way she felt.  
  
Laura's midwife (who was staying longer to help Lady Laura, seeing as there was no word on her husband or when he was coming home) was dumping the trash, when she heard a noise. She walked over to the corner. It was so damp and wet she didn't want to see what was under all the old rags. She walked back inside. Later when she was leaving their household, she distinctively heard the sound of crying, and saw that it was coming from the same place as before, she rushed over and was shocked at what she found.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Laura, I'm sorry to disturb you, I was just leaving when I found a..." she was very emotional.  
  
"What's wrong? What did you find?" Laura asked worried. She immediately looked around and made sure Lana was still sleeping in a crib near the bed, and she was.  
  
"Outside, in some old rags..." She said not being able to continue, and showed Laura a small little baby, who looked so young, no more than a couple of days old. It was clear this little baby should have been breathing, but he looked almost blue.  
  
"Is he alive?" Laura said almost afraid to ask.  
  
"Yes, he is still breathing. But, I don't think the poor thing will last the night. What should I do?" She asked with tears in her eyes holding the small infant.  
  
"You must stay here a few more days, please, we must try and save this baby. Get him dry, and feed him. Do everything for him you can." Laura said now tearing up herself.  
  
In a second Julia, the midwife was off to tend to this young child struggling for its life.  
  
Laura could not understand how someone could do that to a little baby. Just leave him in the rain and wind to die. She prayed that this baby would live. Just recently having a child of her own, she couldn't imagine how anyone could care so little about their own child.  
  
As the days passed, they tried to nurse the young the boy back to health. On the third day the boy had been in their care, he began to cry. Laura & Julia were so relieved. They knew this meant he was getting better, getting stronger.  
  
Finally the day came about a week after they found the poor little baby, they knew he was going to be all right. But they did not know what they were going to do with him. Surely they could not keep him. But after hours of thought on the matter, Laura could not do anything but keep him. She loved this child just as much as she loved Lana. If she sent him to an orphanage, he would never have a family, and she knew that he might end up back on the streets fighting for his life. Who would feed him? Surely no one would bring a wet nurse out for the child.  
  
She decided she could not and would not give the small baby up. She was afraid of what her husband would say when he found out, but decided to cross that bridge when she got to it. Looking back on it, Laura wondered if she would have made the right decision to keep the baby if she had not recently giving birth to Lana. She was so emotional and sensitive over the thought and subject of the little infant. Would she still have felt the same way if she was not pregnant or had a child of her own? She knew in her heart she would have sent him away somewhere.  
  
But he was here, with her. It was a lot of work nursing two babies at the same time. But she never ever regretted keeping the child. Julia decided to stay instead of going back home, with the discovery of the baby boy.  
  
They decided to name him Clark because Julia's husband was killed in a battle, and that was his name, and since she had been the one to save Clark's life it seemed fitting. Laura liked the name; it was a strange name, not nonetheless a good one.  
  
Lana & Clark were mercifully healthy, and easygoing children. When they were about a month old, Laura received news on her husband. He was going into battle. Laura was greatly worried over this; she prayed her husband would be safe, and she wished he had gotten to see his daughter.  
  
She had no idea when Orlando would be back. She missed him terribly, but she had her baby and Clark to help her with the pain. When she was taking care of them, she forgot about the depressing thoughts, and loved them more and more for having this affect on her.  
  
She loved Clark as her own. It felt as if she had had twins. She & Julia and a few other servants of her manor were the only ones who knew about Clark. Being of noble birth, Laura did not want people finding out about the little boy they had taken in. What would people think? She knew people would call her a fool, taking some peasant child off the streets. She knew that was what her husband would think too.  
  
When Lana was about 6 months old, Laura received the joyful news she had been waiting 5 months for, her husband was coming home, though only for a short time, but nonetheless, he was coming home. She was so happy to hear this news, but also she was afraid to tell her husband about Clark.  
  
He was only going to be able to stay about a month, because he had to return to battle, but she was just so happy to hear he was safe and coming back home to her.  
  
When her husband, Orlando, came home and saw his beautiful daughter, Laura couldn't remember a happier moment with him. He couldn't have been happier to see his daughter, or his wife.  
  
A week after Orlando had returned, Laura knew she could no longer keep Clark from him. Further more she did not want to keep Clark from him, but she was so afraid he would be furious with her for having kept him. It was so easy hiding it from him, and she just kept putting it off more and more, and pretty soon it was time to for Orlando to leave. When she was saying her goodbyes she was going to tell him, but did not want a fight to be her last memory with her husband.  
  
So she never told him, she let him go, but she didn't regret not telling him. She knew how he would have reacted to the news, and that he would come back soon, and they could talk it over.  
  
But he did not come home soon; he was away at war for 3 whole years. Laura was so worried that he had been injured in battle or worse, killed. She didn't think she could miss anyone more than she did Orlando. It was a lonely, long 3 years. But she took joy in raising Lana & Clark. She watched them grow into toddlers.  
  
Never before had she seen two children get along so well. Clark & Lana were inseparable; they went everywhere together.  
  
They taught each other things. When Clark started walking, he showed Lana, and pretty soon they were running everywhere together. Clark was quiet for so long, never saying a word, or so much as babbling like babies do. But when Lana started to talk, she learned so quickly, and soon Clark imitated her, and talked more than her.  
  
Whenever Lana would fall or get hurt, Clark was right there behind her to help her up. If Clark was ever sick, Lana would always be by his side to make him feel better. Laura was glad they had each other. She was sorry Lana hadn't gotten to know her dad. By the time her father returned home, she was talking, running around, and becoming her own little person. But she knew he had been fighting for his people. He was a knight it was his duty, and she knew that.  
  
Laura wanted to know if there was the chance that Orlando would have to go back to battle. Orlando told her that he didn't know.  
  
One day, about 2 weeks after Orlando had returned home, Laura had taken Lana with her to the market to buy silk for their clothes, leaving Orlando, Clark, and Julia together.  
  
"Julia, come here." Orlando called. Julia didn't want to leave a 3½ year old alone, but didn't want to risk Master Orlando finding out about Clark until Laura was ready to tell him. So Julia left Clark in the kitchen by himself.  
  
"Yes?" Julia called. She was a bit nervous, Orlando and her didn't really talk to each other, and perhaps he wanted her to leave now that he had come back.  
  
"I know we don't talk very much, but you are my wife's closest friend and lately I have just been feeling like I'm not quite sure what it is, but she seems different. Maybe it is because I have been away for so long, but when we were first married I was away longer and well what I'm getting at is, she talks to you, and I was wondering if you knew what was going on with her?" Orlando inquired, genuinely confused.  
  
Julia knew that Laura had been so distant because of Clark. But she was certainly not going to say the real reason and betray Laura's trust.  
  
"Well, you were away 3 years, but she hasn't told me anything, and the things she does tell me are always of how joyful she is that you home with her and your daughter." Julia lied.  
  
"Oh, well, thank you, Julia, I was just worried that I might have done something wrong, something offensive to her." Orlando said with a smile of relief.  
  
Meanwhile Clark was in the small kitchen playing around, and he had knocked off a wooden bowl, and scattered the contents everywhere. Clark gasped in fear. He was just going to run away, but then decided he should just go tell Julia what had happened. He was only 3½ but he was a very bright and smart young boy.  
  
Clark walked out of the kitchen and ran up to Julia while she was talking to Orlando. "I'm sorry I was just... and then, it fell and I'm sorry." Clark said.  
  
Julia looked at him with shear terror in her eyes. Clark felt even worse, at seeing how upset she was, he had no idea that he was supposed to be a secret hidden from the world.  
  
"Clark" Julia said not knowing what to say. So she just gestured Clark to go back into the kitchen and she followed behind him.  
  
"Julia, who is this little boy?" Orlando asked. He had never seen this raven haired little boy before.  
  
Julia turned bright red and despite her instincts, turned around and answered, "Um... I'm sure you've met him before, he is um..."  
  
"Julia?" Orlando asked at seeing her hesitation.  
  
"This is my son, Clark." She lied.  
  
At hearing this, a huge smile swept across Clark's face. Never before had anyone claimed him as their son. His whole life he never heard this phrase used on him. He always wanted to be someone's son, like Lana was Laura's daughter. But he thought that no one wanted him as a son.  
  
Julia felt even worse about the lie when she saw Clark's ecstatic expression.  
  
"You have a son?" Orlando said with pure shock.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure I've told you about him before." Julia said wanted to leave.  
  
"No, never, but who is the father?" Orlando asked in curiosity.  
  
"Um... I really have to finish preparing dinner right now, I'm sorry." She said knowing she had to leave right then.  
  
"Okay, I didn't mean to keep you, but some time we will have to finish this conversation." He said with a smirk.  
  
When Clark and Julia where safely back in the kitchen Clark turned to Julia and asked, "I'm your son?" with a big grin upon his face.  
  
Julia looked down, "Clark, I think of you as the son I never had, you are very special to me."  
  
"Oh" Clark said walking away and running outside where he usually played in the gardens.  
  
Clark however did not feel like running around. He just sat there, and wished Lana would come home, she always cheered him up.  
  
When Laura and Lana returned home, Julia told her of what had happened and the lie she had told. Laura was grateful that she had not given her secret away, but she knew now that she could no longer keep Clark from Orlando, she needed to tell him of the little boy she had taken in as her own.  
  
Later that night Laura sat down with Orlando to tell him about  
  
Clark. "Orlando, there is something really important I need to talk to you about." Laura said nervously taking Orlando's hand.  
  
"Okay." He said thinking the worst.  
  
"While you were gone, um... I did something you should know about." Laura said quickly continuing knowing if she didn't she would never tell him.  
  
"It was shortly after Lana was born, and..." Laura tried to find just the right words to say it, "It was a wet night and Julia found a child, a boy only a few days old, on the streets. I mean what kid of person leaves a newborn child to die in the middle of winter and..." Laura started to cry a little at the thought; she was always very sensitive to this topic. "And we took him in and we nursed him back to health. When he regained his health and strength, I made a decision to keep him." Laura finished looking up at Orlando for a reaction.  
  
"Wait Laura, what are you saying? There is another child around here you have been hiding from me for 3 years?" Orlando said emotionless.  
  
"I'm sorry! It was just very hard to tell you. I mean you were gone and-" Laura just stopped.  
  
"Laura, why?" Orlando asked.  
  
"He would have died! Even if I did give him up, he would have just been the tool to some farmer! Please just try and understand." Laura said trying to defend herself.  
  
"Laura, I mean, what will people think? What do they think?" Orlando asked suddenly getting mad. What had happened to his reputation over the years he was gone? He was one the most respected knights for miles, and he made many trades and had received things solely on his reputation. If there was now rumor that his wife had taken in a peasant child and been raising them would, people consider him a joke? Would they still look upon him as the brave knight they once had?  
  
"Orlando calm down! I've kept it a secret from everyone except Julia."  
  
She said. Orlando did calm down.  
  
"Okay, this is good. You can get rid of him before anyone can ever find out this boy lived here." Orlando said sitting back down.  
  
"I'm not getting rid of him." Laura said in shock that Orlando assumed she would and that was why she was coming clean.  
  
"What do you mean? You have to!" Orlando shouted.  
  
"No, I will not! I have raised him from infancy! " Laura said, madder than she could ever remember being before.  
  
"Laura, there is no discussion, the boy must leave and right away before word spreads! If people know about this, I will be considered a joke here." Orlando said in a commanding voice.  
  
The two fought for a while longer, only ending in more tears and hurtful words. Orlando told Laura that he was going on a trip to visit his brother and that if this boy (he never even cared to meet Clark.) wasn't gone before he came back, he was going to get rid of him himself, and that it would be much worse than if Laura did it herself.  
  
Orlando was gone for 6 months. Laura did not send Clark away. She never even considered it. Orlando was furious when he came home to find Clark and Lana playing in the garden out back. He knew that this little boy was the one his wife had taken in at a young age. He marched up to the children playing.  
  
Lana was immediately scared of her father as he came toward them. Lana stepped behind Clark in fear.  
  
"What is your name boy?" Orlando demanded.  
  
"Clark." Clark said scared to death of the man towering over him.  
  
Orlando grabbed Clark by the arm so tightly Clark yelled. Orlando dragged Clark in to the house. Lana was screaming and running after Clark.  
  
"Let him go! Stop!" Lana said crying.  
  
When Laura saw Orlando very angrily coming at her with Clark gripped so tightly by the arm it was turning purple, and Lana screaming and chasing after Clark, she was so alarmed she jumped up and went to them.  
  
"Take your hand off of him!" She yelled.  
  
"Why is he still here!" He yelled even louder.  
  
"Let him go now!" She said. Orlando threw Clark to the ground and Lana ran over to him, "Are you hurt?" Lana asked as Clark got up. Laura immediately put herself between the two children and her husband.  
  
"What is wrong with you!"  
  
"Me! You were supposed to get rid of him! I leave for 6 months, and you had no intention of getting rid of that little bastard!" He yelled at his wife.  
  
"I told you I wouldn't get rid of him!" She said.  
  
"Then, I guess I'll have to do it myself!" He yelled, reaching for Clark.  
  
"You leave him alone!" She yelled and slapped him across the face. She immediately regretted it. He pushed her aside and grabbed Clark.  
  
"No please! Don't! I'm sorry! I don't' know what I did! Please! Stop!" Clark said as the man took him by both arms and carried him off. Lana tried to go after Clark, but Laura held her back. She had never seen her husband so angry and didn't know what he would do.  
  
"Lana, go and stay with Julia." Laura said.  
  
"But he is going to hurt Clark. You have to stop him." Lana said crying.  
  
"I'm going to baby, but you need to stay with Julia." And with that Laura ran after her husband who was carrying the small boy.  
  
"Orlando! Stop it!" She tried to pull Clark out of his grip, but Orlando was built very well and four times strong then Laura.  
  
It broke Laura's heart to see the terrified look on Clark's face, which was now covered in tears.  
  
"Laura, if you care about this boy at all! You will stay away from me while I do this!" He said.  
  
"No, you can't! Stop!" Laura cried. Orlando just turned his back on her. As if an answer to her prayers, a man came running threw the doors, as Orlando was just about to open them, at the sight of the man, he loosened his grip on Clark, and Laura grabbed Clark and told him to run. Clark didn't need to be told twice and ran as fast as he could.  
  
"What?" Orlando asked the man whom he clearly recognized.  
  
"We need your help! On the edge of the city we are under attack! Quick!" He said tossing him a sword.  
  
Orlando raced out. But before he left he did something that surprised Laura more than anything. He turned and kissed her and told her he loved her and left. She stood there for a whole 10 minutes in awe.  
  
Orlando never returned that day. Laura only received a message that said he was riding into battle the next day and he gave her all his love and apologized. She was in tears from the letter. He seemed scared.  
  
Laura prayed that her husband would win the battle so he could come home safely and soon. No matter how much she had been mad at him, she loved him more than anyone. She had gone 3 years without him, he had barely been back when he had left again on the worst of circumstances.  
  
"Clark, are you ok?" Lana asked hugging Clark as she saw him. Clark didn't' answer her but instead hugged Lana back.  
  
"Clark!" Lana gasped as she saw Clark's arm. "You're bleeding!" She said as she inspected the small cut along his arm. It was nothing to get alarmed over, but Lana was upset when Clark was the least bit hurt. The next day when Clark woke up after a restless night, he found the perfect shape of a hand on his arm, where Orlando had grabbed him. The memory of the bruise stayed with Clark his whole life.  
  
Clark and Lana remained best friends. For her husband's sake, whenever anyone asked about Clark, Julia & Laura continued the lie that Clark was Julia's son. Lana & Clark were aught how to read and write by the time they were six.  
  
The day before Lana's 7th birthday Orlando returned. Lana & Clark stayed their safe distance from him. Laura, despite how she thought she was going to greet him, hugged him and kissed him. Laura never remembered feeling so strongly towards Orlando. They went a whole week before mentioning the issue of Clark.  
  
But when it came up, it really came up.  
  
There were so many hurtful words and yelling. But in the end it all came down to was Orlando was the man, and the men were in control of all the decisions.  
  
"If you make me give him up, I will never forgive you." Laura said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"He can not stay here." Orlando said watching Laura run from the room more upset than they day he had left.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Clark, I don't want you to go!" Lana cried holding on to Clark.  
  
"I don't' want to leave either, but I have to, besides Lana, once I leave things will get better for you, he hates me and loves you." Clark said hugging Lana.  
  
"No it won't! I will miss you so much!" Lana said trying her hardest not to cry more.  
  
"Lana, you are my best friend in the whole world and always will be! I'll never forget you." Clark voice cracked. Lana couldn't take it anymore; she started to cry.  
  
"I'll never forget you either" Lana took off a golden necklace with 'Lana' written on it with a rose next to it. "Take it, so that you will always remember me."  
  
Clark took the necklace and slipped into his pocket.  
  
"Goodbye." Clark said kissing Lana on the cheek. The two kids stood there in a hug for a full minute before they broke.  
  
Laura, with tears in her eyes, hugged Clark and said, "Clark, I love you like a son, and I am so thankful that I got to have you at least for this long. I'm so sorry that you have to be put threw this. But remember wherever you go, baby, I'll always love and keep you in my heart!"  
  
Clark had started crying and could only manage to get out a small  
  
"Good-bye."  
  
Clark was carried off in a small wagon with his belongings. Laura & Lana watched as Clark rode out of their lives. They stood there in tears, as their hearts broke. 


	2. Chapter 2

~9 YEARS LATER~  
  
"Lana, are you okay?" Jennifer, Lana's best friend, asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Lana said snapping from her daydream.  
  
"I just wondered if you were going to the party at my house, the day after next?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"I don't know..." Lana said.  
  
"Lana, come on! You are 16. You & me are the only single ladies of all our friends! You need to come with me, maybe you will meet the man of your dreams." Jennifer coaxed Lana.  
  
"Jen, you know how my father is. He has been pushing me to get married for a while now. I just don't want to go and end up in some horribly embarrassing situation. I know all the men that are going to be there... the usually boring ones." Lana sighed.  
  
"Aw, come on, you don't know that! There might be some handsome knight there who you have never met before!" Jennifer said looking at Lana who gave her a 'you know I'm right' look. "Okay, fine, you are probably right. The same people go to all these parties. But still, maybe you would meet someone you really like. Besides, it could be really fun."  
  
"Alright, I'll go, for you." Lana smiled.  
  
"Thanks." Jennifer said as she got up and walked off.  
  
Lana sat there reading book. It was a beautiful day and the sun was shining, and Lana hadn't felt this is good in a while. She had some hope that what Jen, was saying was true. She wanted to find a man to get married to. But all the nobles and knights that were introduced to her, made her give up hope. She didn't want to marry a man like any of them, even if they were rich. She wanted someone who would actually love her, for her, not for how pretty she was or how rich her family was or who her ancestors were.  
  
She was beginning to think it wasn't possible. Pretty soon her father was going to grow tired of waiting and she would be a victim of yet another arranged marriage.  
  
~Night of the party ~  
  
"Wow! You look so beautiful!" Lana said, as she looked at Jen in her baby blue dress, hair pulled back. "I don't think I've ever seen you look more beautiful!" Lana said truthfully.  
  
"Thanks. I just really want tonight to go well!" Jen said excitedly.  
  
"I'm sure you will find some guy who you will fall madly in love with." Lana laughed.  
  
"Why aren't u dressed? The part starts in ½ an hour." Jen asked worried.  
  
"I just... Jen, don't get mad... but if I maybe wanted to not-" Lana was cut off.  
  
"NO! You are not getting out of this! Lana, it will be fun! Dancing, and men! Lana, please!" Jen pleaded with her best friend.  
  
"But I don't even have a dress here, I just wanted to tell you that I wasn't going."  
  
"I have a dress you can use! Please stay... for me." Jen pleaded.  
  
"Alright... but I'm only doing this for YOU." Lana said sighing.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you!" Jen said giving Lana a hug, and showing her the dresses she had.  
  
"Oh Lana, I think I found the one for you!" Jennifer said pulling out a small, pink, off the shoulders dress. "It doesn't even fit me. You're so petite though, I'm sure you will fit into it."  
  
"Wow... I have to admit, it's a very beautiful dress." Lana smiled feeling more and more excited about the night ahead of her.  
  
"Put it on! Let's see how you look in it!" Jen said shutting the door to her room  
  
"I love it!" Lana said looking at herself in the mirror wearing the dress.  
  
"Tonight is going to be so much fun!" Jen said working on Lana's hair. "So do you want your hair up or down?"  
  
"Um... I don't know." Lana said.  
  
"Well I think your hair looks better down." Jen said brushing the back of Lana's hair.  
  
"So what do you think of all the fighting?" Lana asked.  
  
"Well, I don't' really know. I mean I guess it is good that we are fighting to win, to become more powerful, but I just can't see how that outweighs all the men who die." Jen said with a touch of sorrow in her voice.  
  
"I know what you mean. The fighting has been going on so long and it seems like nothing changes except for the people who die. My dad has been fighting in the for so long, since I was born." Lana said sharing the same sorrowful tone as Jen had.  
  
"I thought you and your dad were close?" Jen said surprised.  
  
"We are... especially over the last 4 or 5 years. I just want the fighting to stop. One day he could be killed and...I've never seen a war... well I guess u can't cal it a war, more like just sporadic attacks, that make battle... and then there is peace for about 5 seconds... sorry anyway, I have just never seen fighting for so long with such little change." Lana sighed.  
  
"I know, all the knights are always off fighting! The nobles are always so preoccupied! But we can't change it... okay Lana! You are done!" Jen said as Lana stood up and looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Wow! Thanks Jen." Lana smiled, turning around to see the back of her dress. "Looks great."  
  
"Come, on lets go down! Most of the guests have already arrived." Jen said taking Lana's hand, leading her down the staircase into a very large room filled with at least 50 beautiful people, dressed in the finest of clothes.  
  
"Jen, this is so... you really went all out!" Lana said shocked at how many people were there and the party hadn't even started yet.  
  
"I told you, it could be fun." Jen said laughing as she & Lana walked into the room as people started at them.  
  
"Lana, so many men are looking at us! This is so exciting..." Jen said as they walked over to the head table.  
  
"I know, I am kind of embarrassed." Lana said shyly.  
  
"Why? You should be proud!" Jen said as they sat down.  
  
"Jen, who are all these people?" Lana asked.  
  
"Well, over there... is the PRINCE!" Jen practically shouted.  
  
"Are you serious?" Lana felt so nervous.  
  
"Yes! He was passing threw, on his way back home, and my father insisted he stay for the feast tonight. He said he would love to, that he had to stop tonight anyway. How perfect is that! Maybe the prince will fall in love you! Oh my god, just like a fairy tale. That would be so romantic!" Jen said getting Lana excited.  
  
"Jen, Shhhh! What if someone hears you? Besides, I'm just some girl to the prince, he could have any girls he wants." Lana said in a low tone.  
  
"Lana, you are so beautiful, why wouldn't he want you?" Jen giggled.  
  
"Jen, be real. Even if he were to fall in love like you are hoping, I heard he is a real jerk." Lana said quietly.  
  
"LANA! How can you say that!" Jen said.  
  
"SHH! You know as well as I know. He is spoiled and he gets anything he wants and when he doesn't-" Lana was cut off.  
  
"Lana, look around! Everyone here is spoiled." Jen Chuckled.  
  
Lana just rolled her eyes, as the food was set in front of them. All the guests had arrived, and there looked like there must have been 200 people to Lana.  
  
*****  
  
The night went very well. The food was great. The music was beautiful. The people were all very polite, no arguments, Lana knew it was because of the Prince.  
  
"Lady Jennifer, would you care to dance?" A handsome mad who looked not older than his mid twenties, who Lana recognized as Lord Robert Brown asked Jen.  
  
"I would love to." Jen said as she turned back to Lana and mouthed the words "he is so gorgeous!" Lana laughed.  
  
They did make a cute couple. As she was watching them dance, she felt a hand on her shoulder and immediately turned around.  
  
"Lana Lang?" Charles Smith asked in an already knowing the answer tone.  
  
"Hello, Charles." Lana said a little annoyed he was playing games with her; she knew he knew whom she was.  
  
"I know we have been to hundreds of these types of parties and we have never really connected." He said nervously, which gave Lana more confidence.  
  
"You could say that." Lana said thinking of their last awkward encounter.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you would dance with me." Charles asked taking Lana's hand and leading her onto the dance floor before she could even answer.  
  
"Okay, then I guess we are dancing." Lana said a little frustrated.  
  
Charles put his hand on Lana's hip, and took Lana's hand in his. As they danced, Lana was trying to find Jen; she wanted to see if she was having a good time with Robert.  
  
At last she spotted them, doing the Waltz. Quickly, Lana found herself doing the waltz along with the crowd. Lana had to admit that Charles was a very good dancer. Lana had mastered most of the dances herself; she had to, to survive all the parties with the rich and famous. It gnawed at her; she too was classified in that group, just because he parents were related to the royal family. She had done nothing to earn the honor, yet it was given to her.  
  
"Are you alright? You seem a little distracted." Charles said as the dance came to its end.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess it's like you said, I must have been a little distracted," Lana said embarrassed by how rude she had been. Even if Charles was not one of her favorite people, he had been nothing less than a perfect gentleman to her... this time at least.  
  
"Oh, it is quite all right." Charles said as Lana & he headed off the dance floor. "Thank you Lana Lang for that dance." He said with what looked like to Lana the most sincere smile. Lana didn't understand it, but she felt herself blushing.  
  
After Lana danced with about 14 other men their, who she had no romantic interest in (they were all very nice people, for the most part) she sat down, in hopes that they would get the hint to let her be. Mercifully, she did not run into the prince. After about 10 minutes of sitting down watching all the other people, Charles came back up to her. Lana strangely found herself not dreading dancing with him AGAIN. But He didn't' ask her to dance. "So, what is a pretty girl like you doing sitting down here?" He asked. "Surely, you must have been dragged all across the dance floor by the men here."  
  
"I have! Trust me. I guess I'm kind of hiding." Lana said surprising herself by how she revealed this to Charles.  
  
"I see, good thing I got my dance in early." Charles laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you." Lana said embarrassed, as she looked down.  
  
Charles took Lana's hand. "Don't worry, you didn't. But you know, I have a better place we could hide."  
  
Lana didn't know what to say, so she didn't answer, but to her relief he didn't seem to want an answer, it was so like Charles, he just leader her threw the halls, which Lana herself knew very well, having been here almost every week since she was 8. When they stopped, it was at one of the rooms closest to the main entrance.  
  
Charles looked back and smiled at Lana as he entered the room. It was a beautiful room, with sofas and chairs with the best of silk used to line them. Jen & herself loved this room because this was the room they were 'never to go into' when they were younger, and now that they were adults this was there 'hangout' as Jen called it. Lana always thought that when Jen talked like that it seemed so... uncivilized like one of the peasants off the streets would talk.  
  
"I bet no one will be coming in here, I don't think you could have picked a further room from the party." Lana laughed.  
  
"I guess not." Charles laughed with Lana, as he still held her hand and moved in closer to her. Lana had her back to the wall. "Have I told you how beautiful u look tonight Lana?" Charles asked looking into her eyes.  
  
"No, I don't think you did." Lana said feeling herself blush again.  
  
"Well, I'm saying it, I mean the last time I saw you, you were just becoming a woman, but now..." Charles said leaning in to kiss Lana.  
  
Lana found the last comment offensive, she guessed she shouldn't, but she couldn't help her instincts and backed up from the kiss, and hit the wall.  
  
Charles just moved with Lana and kissed her, even though she wasn't kissing him back.  
  
"Charles... listen... I don't think this is a good-" Lana said as she felt very uncomfortable.  
  
"Don't think." Charles said as he slid his hands down her waist.  
  
"Charles, I really don't-" Lana said as she found her arms being pinned against the wall above her head. "Charles, stop!" Lana said trying to put as much authority in her voice as possible.  
  
Charles just laughed a little before kissing her neck. Lana didn't know what to do. She tried t simply back out of it, but he didn't release her hands. "Let go of me." She said trying to stay calm.  
  
Charles just returned back to her mouth for another kiss. Lana turned her head.  
  
"Lana! Stop resisting, I know you ant this too." Charles said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"No, no I don't." Lana said trying her best not to look into the face only inches from her own.  
  
As Charles released one of her wrists, he put his hand around her waist. Lana tried to get out of his grasp but couldn't. She used her free hand to slap him across the face. He just grabbed her hand again, and said, "I wouldn't do that again."  
  
For the first time Lana really started to panic. Then the door opened ands he saw a man about 6'3", with dark brown hair, and green eyes walk in. He looked no more than 18 years old.  
  
Charles saw him too, still holding onto Lana. He could tell instantly from the way he dressed that he wasn't a guest at the party; his clothes were far too plain for a ball like this one. He didn't recognize him, and by that he assumed he was a peasant, because he knew every noble and knight for hundreds of miles around.  
  
"What do you want?" He yelled at the man. Lana felt relief sweep through her body.  
  
The man looked at his grip on Lana suspiciously. "What is your business here!" he yelled angrily.  
  
"I'm here to warn you. We know of an attack here tonight. They plan to imprison the noble men and kidnap the women. Hurry, tell me were the rest of the guests are!" The young man demanded in such a voice of panic, Charles didn't hesitate to answer him truthfully.  
  
"They are in the main room, down the hall. There is over 200 people and the prince is there too!" Charles said as another man, with blonde hair and blue eyes slighting shorter than the first man, about 6 feet, obviously friends, said to the first man, "Where are they? They sent 5 men ahead! They were not but 50 yards behind me, we have to warn them." The blonde said in a panicked voice.  
  
"Down, the hall in the main room. You! Take him, show him were they are all at!" The taller man told Charles, and he didn't hesitate to show the blonde the way, Charles was a knight and knew that his solemn job was to protect his people.  
  
"Thank you." Lana said just thankful that this man interrupted them, and not worrying about the danger he had just spoke of.  
  
The man didn't answer Lana how ever; he just stared at her in shock. After about 30 seconds, he turned around to a loud crash at the door.  
  
He turned to her and said, "Run!" and he ran out of the room. Lana heard running, and voice. They were in a whisper but escalated, and then they seemed to stop. She didn't know were to run, if she hadn't been to scared she would have remembered to go out the side door, but she drew a blank and just backed up into a corner.  
  
When she saw a huge man with black hair walk in she only felt herself become more incapable of functioning properly. He didn't like he came to just talk with her.  
  
As she came towards her, Lana screamed. The man put his hand over her mouth. Lana a started to tremble, and only them realized that there was a door.  
  
It was too late, the large man just held her, and started dragging her off. She tried to punch and push him away, but nothing helped her.  
  
Then the man who had saved her from Charles less than 5 minutes before entered the room with a panicked look on his face. He rushed over to her side. His arm was already bleeding. He took one swing at the man who was holding Lana, and hit his square in the face. The man immediately let go of Lana and went after Clark. He pulled out a knife.  
  
Lana knew she should have ran, but couldn't at the sight of the knife. The man thrust the 7" blade and her rescuer jumped back dodging the blade. He thrust it again hitting him in the side as blood came pouring out. He tried to plunge it in again, but the injured man had tripped the attacker, sending him to the floor, but he quickly recovered and raised his knife in the air, as soon as he was over the man who had helped Lana before. But before he could job the knife straight into his heart, the man on the floor grabbed his hand and used all his failing strength to resist the man's pressure on the knife held a mire 3 inches above his chest.  
  
At last he could not hold him back any longer and the knife sliced straight into his chest. Lana winced as she saw the man go limp. She was immediately terrified, there was now no one to help her, she rushed towards the door as the man followed after her.  
  
Lana copy heard a gasp as she felt 2 hands entangle around her. The man held a longer knife to her throat, "If you scream, I will kill you." He whispered into her ear. Lana felt the knife already putting pressure on her throat and she felt a sharp pain and saw blood drip down her neck. Then she felt the man go limp and fall to the floor. She didn't understand, until she looked over to see the man had the sword he had thrust into the man with greens eyes, in his back, right over his heart. Lana saw the man who had pulled the knife out of his chest, close to his shoulder, collapse on the floor again. Lana knew the man who had grabbed her was dead and raced over to the man on the floor who had just saved her life.  
  
She supported his neck, "Can you hear me? Are you alright?" The man opened his eyes and then went unconscious. Lana opened his shirt to see were he was bleeding from when. She was frightened by the massive amount of blood. But she was even more shocked by what she saw hanging around his neck. With blood on her hands, she picked up the small golden necklace around his neck, with the word "Lana" and a rose next to it.  
  
Lana let herself cry and tears slide down her cheeks for the first time in 9 years.  
  
"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Lana screamed as loud as she could. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Help!" Lana screamed again, but no one came. Lana ran out of the room. "Please, someone help me!" Her screams echoed threw the halls, and to her relief she saw the blonde man that had come in with Clark, ran to her.  
  
"Are you okay? What's wrong? You should have gotten out of here!" He said as he looked around to make sure none of the attackers were left, which there weren't, they had all been driven out or killed.  
  
"It's not me! It's Clark!" She said shaking. "He is hurt! He might even be dead! Please, you have to help him!"  
  
The Blonde's face went pale. "Where is he?"  
  
Lane raced into the room where Clark's body was lying limp on the floor soaked in blood.  
  
The blonde knelt over Clark and put his head to Clark's chest. "He is still alive, but I don't know for how much longer he can hold on." The blonde picked up Clark's head and then, his legs, and began to carry him out the best he could.  
  
"Where are you taking him?" Lana asked worried, wondering if she could help.  
  
"I am taking him back, I have to try and keep him alive, he can't die..." He said as Lana could have sworn she saw a tear roll down his cheek, but he didn't look like a man who cried, under any circumstances.  
  
"No, leave him here! If you walk all that way, he will just keep losing more blood and..." Lana choked up.  
  
"Here? Your people wouldn't give him care, to you he is only a peasant." The blonde said with such bitterness.  
  
"NO! I will make sure he gets the best of care! Please, he saved my life, and... I can not lose him again... come with me." Lana said leading them to a large room, obviously a bedroom for some rich person, perhaps even Lana's.  
  
"Put him down in the bed, I'll get help!" Lana said running out of the room.  
  
The blonde gently put Clark down on the bed, which now was immediately drenched in blood. He picked up Clark's head.  
  
"Clark! Clark!" He said shaking his head ever so slightly. Clark opened his eyes a crack. "Clark, can you hear me?" Clark didn't answer, but opened his eyes some more and blinked. The blonde took that as a sign he could. He cut off Clark's shirt, careful not to touch his wound. But Clark still winced in pain.  
  
Lana came running backing the room with a man, who looked familiar to the blonde, and a woman. "Help him. He saved my life and now is dying for it." Lana instructed the 2 people.  
  
The woman looked at Clark's wound, "Lana, it is bad... I'm not sure we can even help him."  
  
"TRY!" Lana screamed in anger.  
  
The man stood there watching. He looked like he was trying to figure out a puzzle, but then turned to the blonde, "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm his friend." He said with disgust for the man.  
  
The woman had a towel and was trying to wipe away the blood, so she could clearly see his injury. But it didn't help, because as soon as she wiped blood off, more replaced it. "If there is any way he has a chance, we need to stop the bleeding. Give me that." She said pointing to a little box. She pulled out a large metal needle. "I need to close the wound." She said as she did her best to put in stitches, with all the blood. But she managed to do it, it still bled, but much slower.  
  
After 10 minutes it almost had stopped. The woman began to bandage up the wound as tight as she could. "I've done all, I can. If he makes it threw the night you will be lucky." She said as she left.  
  
"Lana, who is this man?" The man asked.  
  
"I told you, Lord Falcone, he saved my life." Lana said upset that he wasn't doing more to help.  
  
The woman left and so did Lord Falcone, with a confused look on his face, leaving only Lana and the Blonde in the room.  
  
"What happened to him?" Clark's friend wanted to know.  
  
"He... was stabbed... and then he... pulled out the knife...and saved me." Lana said choking up. The blonde wanted more of his questions answered, but he knew this was not the time. After a few glances at Clark and awkward moments of silence Lana spoke.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
The man hesitated and then said, "My name is, Benjamin Knole."  
  
"I'm Lana Lang." Lana said, stopping herself from saying 'nice to meet you' because actually it was horrible the way they had met.  
  
"I see, I've heard lots about you. You are all the town talks about." He said in what Lana thought was distain.  
  
The both stayed with Clark for many hours. Lana was surprised and relieved that no one came for her, or even entered the room.  
  
"Is it a bad sign that he hasn't regained consciousness?" Lana asked Benjamin.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I know that it's been hours and he has stayed the same, for better or worse."  
  
They barely spoke for hours, and it was only making the waiting worse for both of them, so Ben spoke up 13 hours into waiting around for Clark.  
  
"Earlier... you said something that has been on my mind."  
  
"What was it?" Lana said grateful for the start of a conversation from him for once.  
  
"You said 'I can't lose him again.' What did you mean 'again'?" Ben asked.  
  
"Um..." Lana sat there, she didn't know if she should tell him, or not, but didn't see the harm and really need to tell someone so she continued, "Lets just say, I knew Clark a long time ago."  
  
"What?" Benjamin asked shocked. How did one of the most beautiful nobles know Clark, a peasant?  
  
"Ya, I know it sounds crazy, but it's true." Lana said looking down.  
  
"How did you know Clark?" Benjamin asked very curious and very much needed the distraction of conversation to take him mind off the fact that Clark could very well be dying and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.  
  
"Well...it's complicated... but Clark & I used to be best friends." Lana said realizing how crazy it really did sound.  
  
"Listen Lana, I'm in no mood for jokes." Ben said turning his back on Lana.  
  
"I'm not joking! I'm not lying either." Lana said as Ben turned around.  
  
"So what, you just met Clark on the streets one day and were best friends, and let me guess, your parents completely encouraged your friendship?" Ben mocked her.  
  
"I don't appreciate your attitude. I'm telling the truth." Lana said getting angry.  
  
"Let's just drop it alright?" Ben said not feeling like fighting while his best friend was fighting for his life in the bed next to him.  
  
Lana walked over to Clark, and gestured to the necklace around Clark's neck, which no one had removed.  
  
"Look at that and tell am I am lying." Lana said as Ben walked over.  
  
"You know what it means?" Ben asked.  
  
"Just read what it says on it." Lana said as Ben read the word 'Lana'.  
  
"So you weren't making all that up? You know about the necklace?" Ben asked a little bit in awe.  
  
"Of course I know about it." Lana said automatically.  
  
"It's just, I've known Clark for 6 years, I am his best friend, and he would never tell me where he got it or what it meant. He always just got very uncomfortable about it, but yet he has worn it every day for the past 6 years. I was never even aloud to inquire about it long enough to find out anything. I never even knew it said 'Lana'" Ben said explaining.  
  
"Well... I can tell you if you want." Lana said taking in the sad story she had just heard.  
  
"Please, I really want to know. I'm sorry for acting like such an ass earlier, but... it was just so hard to believe." Ben apologized.  
  
"It's alright. Okay, well... I gave that necklace to Clark the last time I ever saw him. We were 7 years old. I gave him the necklace so he wouldn't forget me. I never saw him again, until today...and I knew it was him only by the necklace hanging around his neck." Lana said holding back tears.  
  
"But how did you know each other?" Ben asked.  
  
"We actually lived together. We were closer than most brothers and sisters, you see my mother found him abandoned and left for dead in the streets just a few days after I was born. She nursed him back to health, and she couldn't give him up and kept him. My father... he was at war, but when he came back he demanded that she get rid of Clark. After much fighting, she was forced to send Clark away. We had no idea where he had gone. We never even knew if he was alive." Lana said.  
  
Ben was so shocked by the depressing story Lana had told him. "Oh... That is... It makes perfect sense."  
  
They waited the whole night, but Clark's fever would not break, and he would toss and turn. He would shiver even with a fire in the room, and blankets stacked on him. He sweated, which they were told was a good sign, but the fever needed to break.  
  
On the 3rd day his fever broke and he slept for 8 hours. Ben & Lana were there when Clark finally opened his eyes.  
  
"Benjamin, he is awake." Lana said as she walked over to the bed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lana raced over to Clark's bed when she saw his eyes open. Clark blankly stared at Lana and then at Ben.  
  
"Clark? Clark can you hear me?" Lana said stroking his hair.  
  
Clark closed his eyes for a few minutes and opened them slightly and turned to Ben and back to Lana, and Ben was sure he was about to say something and then started coughing violently. Clark just closed his eyes and seemed to be sleeping.  
  
"Do you think he is going to be alright? I mean you saw the way he looked at us." Lana said scared for Clark's health.  
  
"I'm not sure, but seeing as the fever has broke, I'm sure he just needs some rest and to get his strength back." Ben said praying to God that Clark was right. It calmed Lana some.  
  
Half an hour later Clark woke up and Lana heard him talking to Ben as she stood outside the room listening to them.  
  
"Clark, how are you feeling?" Ben asked.  
  
"Who are you? Where am I?" Clark said trying to get up and then collapsed back into the bed from a pain shooting up his arm and shoulder.  
  
"Clark, don't try and get up. It's Ben." Ben said worried that Clark hadn't recognized the face he had seen practically everyday for 6 years.  
  
"Oh Ben. I can't see clearly. My vision is blurry." Clark said feeling a little relieved that Ben was there with him.  
  
Lana walked into the room anxious and nervous to talk to Clark.  
  
"Clark, it's me-" Lana was cut off.  
  
"Lana Lang." Clark finished her sentence.  
  
"How did you know?" Lana asked a little shocked.  
  
"Blurry vision, or not, did you really think I wouldn't recognize you." Clark said with a smile. Lana felt like such a horrible person at that moment, for she had not recognized Clark, she never would have without the necklace. She felt like Clark had kept track of her through the years, but it was absurd.  
  
"I guess I did, it has been 9 years." Lana said sitting down in a chair next to him, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine." Clark lied.  
  
"Clark, you are not fine. You got to rest! I'll get you some water." Ben said getting up.  
  
"Thanks." Lana said as soon as Ben was out of the room.  
  
"For what?" Clark asked feeling stupid asking, thinking he hadn't been paying attention to a prior conversation.  
  
"You saved my life." Lana said putting the palm of her hand to his face, cupping his cheek, as a tear slid down her face.  
  
"Please, Lana, don't cry." Clark said as he instinctively reached up to wipe away her tear but winced in pain as he set his arm back down.  
  
"But you are hurt and it's my fault." Lana said wiping her face.  
  
"Lana, it's not your fault. Besides, it was worth it, to get to see you again." Clark sincerely said.  
  
Lana didn't know what to say back, if anyone else said it she would have assumed they were joking to make the situation lighter, but she could see in his eyes that he honestly believed that in his heart. She wanted to just kiss him right then and there and she wasn't so sure she wouldn't have if Ben hadn't come back into the room.  
  
"Here." Ben said giving Clark the glass of water.  
  
When Clark was sleeping again, Lana asked Ben something that had been in her mind since the night before, "Ben, how did you know what they were planning to do?"  
  
"Clark and I were on an... errand. We over heard half a dozen soldiers discussing their plan. I could have care less... I'm sorry I know that sounds horrible, but to risk your life for people who didn't even know I exist and didn't care either, but Clark he insisted, and when I wouldn't agree he went off by himself, and I could never do that to my best friend. At least now I knew why he wanted to go so bad." Ben said with a little laugh.  
  
"Why?" Lana asked not understanding.  
  
"You. You are the reason he came." Ben said laughing at how oblivious Lana was.  
  
"What? No... why would you say that?" Lana said blushing.  
  
"Why else would Clark, who shares the same dis-love of the nobles as I do, risk his life except to save his dream girl? I mean Clark is the nicest guy I know, but if you weren't his motive, then he is officially the best man to walk to earth." Ben said laughing.  
  
"I feel horrible. I'm the reason he is lying there." Lana walked over to Clark's bed and stroked the hair hanging down on his forehead out of his eyes. When Clark woke up Lana was so embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- you just looked so- sorry." Lana said turned away.  
  
Clark grabbed her hand, "No, it's alright."  
  
"How did you know I was here?" Lana asked being blunt.  
  
"Lana, you are the most beautiful noble around, and your parents are so rich and there reputation is known everywhere. I bet everyone in the villages knows who the Langs are." Clark said but then looked down considering something, "How could you think I wouldn't know. I mean I'm sure you had put me in your past but I could never forget you, I made a promise and I'm a man of my word."  
  
"Clark, no! I never forgot you. When you left I was so depressed and I had no other friends. I admit I was so shocked to find out you were not just living here in the village, but that you had saved my life, almost costing yours." Lana said taking Clark's hand in hers, "What happened to you, I mean after you left."  
  
"Well... I was sent to a family who owned a small patch of land and I helped him, his wife, and daughter until...your father repossessed the land and he was force to move to another country with his sister." Clark said.  
  
"Did you go with them?" Lana asked.  
  
"No. They um, didn't want some boy who wasn't even there own to come. One more person to feed and since they had lost there land I was no use to them." Clark said hesitant to say anything.  
  
"That is awful! What did you do?" Lana asked.  
  
"I was only 8 years old, but I could manage pretty well. I um lived on the streets for half a year until a widow took me in." Clark said feeling ashamed in telling Lana he had lived on the streets; after all she was part of one of the richest families for thousands of miles.  
  
Lana looked down and Clark thought she might start to cry again and felt guilty he had brought that upon her, "Lana, I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Clark you didn't." Lana said as she squeezed his hand.  
  
Ben came over and knelt on one knee next to the bed, "Clark, how is your wound?"  
  
"I don't know. It's a dull pain, until I move it. I can't even feel from my elbow down." Clark said.  
  
Ben began to strip the bandages gently, around Clark's shoulder and chest.  
  
Lana knew it wasn't right to be thinking it, especially after he had almost been killed, but she couldn't help but stare at his finely toned chest and torso, and then realize how handsome and sexy Clark was. She had always remembered Clark as a boy, but even though Clark was only 16, Lana could tell he was a man, no longer her childhood friend.  
  
When Ben had a clean look at the wound he said, "It's bad, but you are lucky, if you keep it clean, and prevent infection, I think you will still have the full function of your arm and shoulder back in two weeks."  
  
"Good." Clark said as Ben left the room, for reason Lana or Clark didn't know. Clark and Lana talked for an hour about Lana's life and memories they had together, but Clark always changed the subject when the topic came to his past. Clark sat up so suddenly and Lana got worried. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I have to go." He said as he got up feeling dizzy, but ignored it and got out of bed."  
  
"Clark, you have to lay back down! You will faint! You will hurt yourself more." Lana said not knowing what to do, whether to stop him or help him.  
  
"You don't understand! I have to get back, otherwise..." Clark felt so dizzy and stopped and leaned against the door taking in deep breaths. His arm was throbbing with pain. Ben came in and was very upset, "Clark! Go lay down! You are going to kill yourself!"  
  
"No, Ben, I have to go home, you know what will happen in I don't." Clark said trying to walk again.  
  
"I forgot... but Clark, you are in no condition to go anywhere! If you don't rest you will kill yourself and be no good to anyone!" Ben said as Clark leaned into him for support. "Just get back in bed, I'll go."  
  
"You swear to God you will go and make sure..." Clark stopped as the room slowly went black.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"Clark? Clark!" Lana said wiping Clark's forehead with a damp towel. "Are you okay?"  
  
"What happened?" Clark asked opening his eyes to find himself back in bed.  
  
"You fainted." Lana said relieved to see him awake.  
  
"Lana, please help me. I have to go back." Clark said as his voice cracked.  
  
"Ben left 10 minutes ago to take care of it. Whatever 'it' is, I don't know, he wouldn't tell me." Lana replied.  
  
"Okay, just as long as someone is there." Clark said letting out a sigh.  
  
"What is so important that you had to rush out of bed and make yourself in worse condition for?" Lana asked.  
  
Clark just looked down. Lana knew he was not going to answer her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Clark stayed for a week, until his strength was restored. His wound was far from healed but now he could get up and walked around.  
  
"Lana, I wanted to thank you so much for everything you have done for me. You don't know how much it's meant to me to see you again." Clark said as he hugged Lana, in a kind of half way hug because of his bad arm. Clark didn't want to let go of Lana; she was so beautiful and caring. "I'll miss you."  
  
"Why? Why do you have to go?" Lana asked.  
  
"I have to." was all Clark said.  
  
"Oh, right, the thing." Lana said a little frustrated that no one would tell her. Ben had only been by 1 time, just to check on Clark, and he still wouldn't tell her. "But Clark. Please don't say 'I'll miss you'."  
  
"But I will." Clark said confused.  
  
"Then don't miss me. Come by any time you want. I want us to be friends." Lana said touching Clark's arm.  
  
"Lana, I promise." Clark was so happy to hear this. He wanted nothing more than to stay in Lana's life forever, but he knew he couldn't for she was a noble and he was a mere peasant. But this was different; she also wanted him in her life.  
  
Clark didn't know why he was resisting kissing Lana. But he was lying to himself, he knew why. He wasn't good enough for her.  
  
As Clark was about to leave, the door opened and in walked a face Clark remembered well.  
  
"Clark!" Laura almost screamed as she hugged Clark.  
  
"It's so good to see you." Clark said remembering the only woman who had even made him feel loved or wanted. Who cared for him and taught him how to care.  
  
Laura couldn't help but crying. "When I heard there was an injured young man, named Clark, who my daughter was taking care of, I only hoped that it was you. I knew in my heart it had to be." Laura said as she hugged Clark again. "You are all grown up. But I never forgot you Clark, I loved you as one of my own children! When you left, it was the hardest thing that I ever had to go through."  
  
Clark couldn't help but remember of one of the most painful moments of his life. "I'm the man I am today because of you."  
  
Clark ate breakfast with Laura and Lana, talking with them and sharing laughs.  
  
As Clark was leaving Laura pulled him aside. Clark didn't know why she said it but he knew that it made him feel incredibly loved for reasons he didn't know. "Clark, I never forgave Orlando for what he did. I accepted it and I still love him, but some events change things forever, and it can never be the same again." 


End file.
